


Perfect For Each Other

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Derek Morgan - Fandom, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

Over the years, you had become very close with all of the members of the BAU, especially Derek and Spencer. You would be lying if you said you hadn’t imagined dating both of them at one point or another, but you sensed they both had feelings for you - which could be problematic.

Derek was outwardly the protector, his gestures trying to keep you safe and cherished at all times. He never failed to make you feel special. He was also exceedingly kind, always a gentleman and was built like a greek god.

Spencer was in many ways very different and in other ways exactly the same as Derek. He was also always trying to protect you and keep you out of harms way, despite the nature of yours jobs being dangerous. He was also gorgeous, not built like Derek, but beautiful just the same. Unlike Derek, he was a complete geek, which was great for you because you finally had someone to geek out with over anything and everything from Marvel and DC to Star Wars and Star Trek to Dr. Who. Spencer also made you feel special; you’d go so far as to say he made you feel like you were home.

Especially towards the beginning of your time with the BAU, you had crushed on both of them very hard, but after many years of not having either one of them act on their own feelings, you assumed that both of them knew about the other’s feelings for you and had agreed not to act on them, lest you get in between them. That was the last thing you wanted to do.

———————-

It had been just over two years since Y/N had started at the BAU, Derek remembered, watching her walk off of the elevator, her hair flowing effortlessly behind her. He had a crush - definitely. She was sweet, kind, funny, intelligent - everything a man could want, but he never acted on it because he knew Spencer had a crush on her too.

However, for the past few months, Derek was realizing that Spencer’s feelings for Y/N were much deeper than his own. His looks lingered longer, he talked about her more often, they had more in common. Pretty much all around, the two were perfect for each other, but he’d never acted on his feelings either - presumably because he also knew about Derek’s feelings for her. 

One day, after watching Spencer linger on Y/N even longer than usual, he decided to bring it up. They’d never actually discussed the other’s feelings for her; they were profilers, they just knew.

“Hey, kid,” he said, causing Spencer to snap his head in his direction. “Why don’t you ever go for her?” he asked, cocking his thumb back at Y/N, who had walked toward the coffee machine.

“I don’t know,” he said, shuffling his feet under his desk. Derek had known him long enough to know that he shuffled his feet when he was lying. “I don’t think she’d be interested in me.” 

Derek could sense some truthfulness in that statement. His friend had always had little faith or confidence in himself. “I think she’d definitely be interested in you; you two are perfect for each other. You both have three Ph.D.’s, you’re both super geeks, you’re so alike. If you actually told her how you feel about her, I bet she’d go out with you.”

“You really think I should give it a try?” he asked, wondering if he’d misunderstood Derek’s feelings for Y/N, or if he was giving Spencer the silent okay to go ahead and ask her out.

He shook his head. He didn’t want to compete with the kid. Derek made connections much more easily than he did, and frankly, when it came between him and Spencer in Y/N’s eyes, he thought Spencer would edge him out. They were more alike than she and he were. “I really do, pretty boy. You need to have more confidence in yourself. You have more to offer her than you think you do.”

A small smile crept onto Spencer’s face and he looked at his friend, silently asking on more time if he was truly okay with this.

“Go for it, kid,” he said as Spencer got up from his desk.

Spencer stood up, brushed himself off and began to walk towards the coffee machine before stopping right by Derek’s desk. “Hey Morgan?” he said. Derek raised his eyebrow. “Thanks.”

“No problem, kid,” he smiled to himself, as his friend walked toward the girl of his dreams.

———————-

“Hey Y/N,” Spencer said nervously as he walked toward the coffee machine, where you were fixing your third cup of coffee.

God he was beautiful and he was so adorably nervous around you. If he only knew how you felt about him. “Hey, Spence. What’s up?”

“I actually have something to say, and ask,” he said quickly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Ever since you started at the BAU, I’ve had feelings for you. I haven’t acted on them until now for reasons, but I don’t want to avoid how I feel anymore. I have no idea whether or not you feel the same way at all, but I just need you to know how I feel about you. You’re beautiful, intelligent, nerdy, sweet, generous - you’re everything I could ever want.”

With a stunned look in your eyes, you looked between him and Derek, who was still sitting at his desk. Did Derek know Spencer had planned to confess his feelings? “Does…?” you asked, looking toward Derek.

Spencer looked back at Morgan, who was steadily typing at his computer. “He was actually the one that said I should go for it.”

“Really?” you asked surprised. Had you underestimated how Derek had felt about you?

Spencer seemed to know exactly what you were thinking. “From what I can gather, Derek liked you too at one point, but he said I should go for it. He said we’re perfect for each other.”

That’s what you’d always thought about you and Spencer. You could’ve seen yourself dating Derek, but you felt you were a better match with Spencer. “I think so too,” you said shyly, swirling the spoon around in you coffee. “Do you wanna go out this weekend?”

“Yes,” he sighed. “I’ve wanted that for two years.”

You laughed, pulling out your phone and bringing up Derek’s phone number.

———————-

About five minutes after Spencer had gotten up from his desk, Derek felt a buzz in his pocket.

*You know I love you, Derek. Thank you.*

He looked down at his phone and smiled. He knew she liked him too, but he knew she and Spencer were a better match, plus Spencer rarely made the female connections that Derek did. It was harder for him, and they were so compatible.

*No problem, Y/N. I love you too. You two really are perfect for each other.*


End file.
